nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Katoban Nation
The Katoba Nation is situated on the steppes of Golgannis, on the east of the continent. Members of this nation are referred to as Katobans. A largely nomadic nation, they rely primarily on hunting the mighty aurochs that roam the plains, relying on horses for communication. Authority is largely decentralized. The exact number of tribes in the Katoba nation is not pinned down, as some tribes have split apart while still maintaining some connections. Overall, there are about 10 semi-autonomous groups of Katobans, each of which travels the steppes as its own unit. Authority in Katoba is derived from three main sources. Every tribe has an otancan, or chieftain, that makes the final executive decisions for his followers. He relies on the judgement of elders from the tribe. Chieftains do not typically rule for life; they step down under the guidance of the tribal elders, their subordinates, and sometimes at their own judgement. Finally, there are the wise women, who as a rule are not affiliated with any tribe. They reside permanently at the Hand of Tahatan, the spiritual center of the Katoba. Although they have little authority in day-to-day decision-making, they are often consulted on issues concerning the Great Spirits, their area of expertise. Historically, the wise women have called several Great Councils, wherein all of the tribes gather at the Hand to discuss some matter of national significance. Below is an account of chieftain Mankato: Wintertime, under the light of the Dark Moon, somewhere in the heart of Golgannis steppes... Mankato watches with pride as his son drives a stone blade through the auroch's neck, completing his first kill. At just twelve years of age, Akecheta needs all of his weight to pierce the beast's thick hide. Even so, the boy is well built for his age, with sharp eyes and a fighter's instinct. Mankato's years as a chieftain are almost over, he senses. His bad leg gives another sharp twinge, and he takes another swallow from his wineskin to numb the pain. The old hunting injury has never really healed, and every day it becomes a little harder to heave himself into the saddle. Even this ride for his son's initiation -thirty miles at most- had been a struggle. How good it feels to know that the future of the clan was secure in his son... Troubled times were ahead, he sensed. Streaks of moonfire -sinister purple blazes that traced the path of the Dark Moon across the steppes- were becoming more common, and the plain was now hatched with long black scars half a mile wide. The wise women had called a Great Council to see what should be done. Rumors of evil signs and dark prophecies swirled through steppes like winter winds: strange beasts had been spotted in the foothills to the south; hunting parties had claimed to seen white wraiths just two months past; the dead would rise from the ashes with the next great syzygy. Rumors always flew fast and thick between the tribes, but something felt different this time. A sudden chill crept through his furs, taking root inside him too deeply for the alcohol to dispel. In front of him, the aurochs takes one last heaving breath. Then its sides- already pierced by half a dozen white-fletched arrows- become still. Akecheta looks up at his father, his youthful face brimming with pride and happiness. "Grow strong, my son," he whispers. "Grow wise. And grow quickly. Your time will come all too soon..." Related Pages: * People of the Katoba Nation Category:Nations of Dirakkis